transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Vanko (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ivan Vanko is a brilliant physicist just like his father before him but also has a history of crime, selling illegal weapons and killing innocent people who get in his way. Biography Revenge against Stark Ivan Vanko was the son of Anton Vanko, a Russian physicist who helped Howard Stark design the Arc Reactor, but was deported from the United States when Howard Stark accused him of espionage. Ivan was also convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons-grade plutonium to Pakistan and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. Anton Vanko fell into poverty and alcoholism, and also abused his son for many years. Ivan became knowledgeable in the fields of physics and mechanical sciences, and adopted his father's hatred for the Stark family. One day his father watches the news as Tony Stark makes an announcement for his new set of weapons, as he growls and throws the remote at the TV, his son Ivan Vanko comes to his father room, as he says that it should've been him in the news and not Stark, Ivan tries to calm him down, but Anton dies, Ivan swears revenge against Stark. Dealings with Obadiah Stane He then looks at his father old stuff and see's the blue prints for the Arc Reactor and the number for Obadiah Stane. he begins thinking. he eventually contacts Stane and they plot the death of Tony Stark, Obadiah then have the terrorist organization, The Ten Rings to capture him and kill him, but once they learn who he is they keep him alive, Tony eventually escapes with the help of an armor. Taking matters into his own Hands After knowing that this scheme failed, Ivan begins to work on an Arc Reactor intending to do an armor and use the reactor as its power source, but before he can build one, Obadiah Stane recovers Tony old armor and gives it Vanko, but attacks Tony who's speaking to Agent Phil Coulson, Vanko attacks them, when Tony puts on his armor they fight, but Vano unmask him to the public. but Agent Natasha Romanoff shows up and throws a device that disables Vanko armor, as she goes to aid Coulson, Stark rips the armor apart and knocks Vanko, who is arrested. Prision Stark goes to confront Vanko in prision to learn how he acquired his technology. he's unable to get the information, but during the conversation Ivan revealed that he was the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard Stark on the first Arc Reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Stark family for his family's fate, and sought revenge. he also revealed the reason of unmasking him. to remove the awe from the people and demonstrate that Iron Man could be defeated, & that this is the start of his misery now that the secret is out there, Ivan also mentioned that with the palladium Stark uses on the arc reactor in his body, he wont last long. At jail, Vanko calls Obadiah, that he's working on a new suit that wont need an Arc Reactor, but if he wants Stark dead now, then Obadiah needs to build a suit himself. Battle at Stark Industries He eventually finishes his new crimson suit and escapes prision, intending to fight Stark, but he's confrotned by War Machine, whom Vanko easily defeats. Ivan eventually finds STark and fights him with the help of Obadiah Stane on his Iron Monger suit, Stane and Vanko were about to kill him as Pepper activated the overloaded Arc Reactor located at the complex. Death When the reactor overloaded, Stane and Vanko were knocked by the blast, as Stane and Vanko fell into the Reactor, causing an explosion that killed them and destroyed their armors. Relationships Family *Anton Vanko - Father Friends and Allies *Obadiah Stane - Ally Enemies *Tony Stark *James Rhodes Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Iron Man'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-07-38-50.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-07-44-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-39-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-15-43-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-10-92.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-12-16.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-17-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-14-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-18-61.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-28-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-36-11.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-42-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-16-80.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-16-48-56.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-17-31-82.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-49-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-18-54-98.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-19-48-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-45-72.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-48-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-22-51-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-21-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-37-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-24-57-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-09-47.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-25-20-07.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Iron Man Humans